Haven
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Leo and his brothers are turning twenty six and April wants to give them a special gift. One night above where they don't have to hide. Can a new friend of April's make it happen? And why is Leo so interested in her? Leo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello kittens- I know that I probably shouldn't start another story for TMNT but I wanted to give something a try. A little idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a day or so. This will be an Leo/OC story with interdimentional travel mentioned off and on. **

**So...let me get this chapter out and see how it goes. **

**And R&R please since I'll need to know if I should continue or not. **

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

It all started a week before their twenty sixth birthday- well, twenty fifth birthday in Mikey's case. Their long time friends April and her husband Casey, had come down to the lair grinning like the cats that ate the canary. "Hey guys! Guess what?"

Looking up from what they were doing, which was mostly just trying to unwind after a long day of fighting with Hun and his purple dragons. "Wh-t?" Mikey asked excitedly from around a mouthfull of corn chips. His blue eyes sparkling.

"We have something _huge_ planned out for your B-day's!" Casey said with a grin as he walked over to Raph and all but flopped down on top of him. Raph knowing what was going to come next, grinned and picked up his friend and accomplice on many things- And promptly tossed him onto Don who shrieked and tried to push the stunned human's dead weight off of him as Leo half turned in his seat to accept a hug from April.

"You don't have to do anything huge for our birthday, April-" Leo said softly as his adopted sister gave him a nice squeeze.

"Your wrong Leo. We do have to do something huge for this year. With the way you four are always fighting with the foot- it would be nice to do something huge for your birthday while all of you are in one piece." April said lightly, but Leo could tell that she was still dwelling on the latest incident with Karai and the Foot clan.

The one that had put Leo in a coma for almost a month and nearly killed Splinter whom was still healing from the fight. Leo sighed, knowing that April had every right to worry about them since they had known eachother for ten years. So if she wanted to do somethign huge for their birthday then he suppossed that he could just shut up and deal with it.

"Do you mind if I talk to you about what I have planned? Since I need to know what you think." April asked nervously. Leo frowned for a moment but nodded as she pulled back away from him and straightened her spine while he got up off of the couch and followed her into the kitchen where hopefully they would be able to talk in peace.

Once in the kitchen Leo made himself comfortable at the table and let April sit down before she began speaking. "Well, the reason I needed to talk to you about the plans Casey and I have for your birthday is because...well, it would involve going above and being in public-"

Leo stared at April as if she had gone crazy and hissed. "April, we're giant mutant turtles. We can't go out in public!"

"I-It's just until the party is over. And I have a friend that I've gotten to know these three months who doesn't ask any questions. Leo she's a bar owner and I've already rented the bar out and asked her to convert it to a japanese tea house just for you guys!"

"That's all well and good April but-"

"Leo!"

"We can't go above grounds!" Leo said, his voice raising a little bit.

"Leo! The party would be at night. There's a manhole behind the bar so you could go in through the back and no one would see you but the owner of the bar!"

"I'm sorry April. It was a nice thought, really it was but-" Leo started to say when April slammed her hands down on the table, startling him into silence.

"Dammit Leo! I know that you have to protect your family but for just once I want all of you to have a nice normal night out without having to hide! Hinata has even gone the extra mile and has signed a contract stating that if she so much as breaths a word of what you are to anyone- then she'll take her own life. I have the contract right here-" April said as she reached around to her back pocket and pulled out a doubled over piece of paper as Leo heard the others in the living room making their way towards the kitchen to see what had he and April raising their voices at one another.

Leo took the paper from April and deftly unfolded it and scanned the contract, his eye's widening more and more at the words he read on the pages. The contract was impressively written, the wording covering every area about their identity and how it would be kept secret as well as the treatment that they could expect from the person who had signed the contract.

According to the words he saw, Hinata had signed away her life, her future, everything- if they were not satisfied by their party, the greeting they got, ect. _What sort of person signs something like this? _He wondered as he passed the paper on to Don who looked it over with expert eyes before letting out a low whistle.

"This is some contract..." Don said before handing it back to April as Leo made a soft sound and leaned back in his seat. "And this is for our birthday?" He asked in a puzzled tone, not really up to speed on the conversation between April and Leonardo.

"Yes." April said as she folded it and stuffed it back in her back jean pocket as Don and the others frowned.

"Who would sign something like that April? What sort of person are you entrusting our secret too?" Leo asked curiously as he crossed his arms over his plastron. April looked at him and smiled and then started telling him everything she knew about Hinata.

"She's in her twenties. She's...stunningly beautiful. She has some Japanese blood in her family that shows through in some areas. She was raised in a small town up south, close to five hundred and fifty miles from the city. She did have a job there, but she never said what it was. She came to New York a little over three months ago. She's very well off money wise so she was able to buy the bar she's working in now, but something tells me that she uses it as a cover for something."

"Maybe she's got an embarrassing hobby and just works at the bar to throw people off. She's very intelligent, independent, _fiercely_ protective of her friends and anyone who steps foot in her place. I mean so much so that you would think that they were her family-"

"Anything else?" Leo asked as he tilted his head to the side a little bit.

"Yeah, I think if you gave her a chance, you'd really like her." April said as she stared at Leo, hard. Leo stared back for a moment realizing that his adopted sister wasn't going to budge on this issue and sighed.

"Alright April. We'll scope out the bar and see if we can learn anything about the woman then we'll give you an answer." Leo said reluctantly. April gave him a stunning smile and quickly dug out her cell phone and flipped it open and pulled up one of the pictures that she had taken of Hinata and then handed her phone to Leo.

Leo looked down at the little screen and blinked his eyes in stunned disbelief. _Holy wow- _

April hadn't been kidding when she had said that Hinata was stunningly beautiful. The young woman in the image could even be considered exotic with her wide unusual _teal_ colored eyes, jet black hair and smooth ivory skin. Her build looked similar to April's. _Lithe. Graceful._

Though her breasts were just a little bit bigger. And she was wearing black leather plants with calf boots and a long sleeved black shirt with a vest. A braided belt and fingerless gloves completed her look. Giving her an untouchable appearance that was so oddly out of place for someone who looked so soft and delicate.

Leo took a moment to memorize the woman's appearance then handed April's phone to Don who whistled again before passing it on to Mikey who snickered and started cooing to the image. "Well aren't you cute. Yes you are. Yes you are-"

Raph smacked Mikey in the back of the head causing him to yelp as he grabbed the phone from him and made a noncomminttal sound as he glanced at the image then extended his arm to hand April her phone back.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be an Leo/OC story with interdimentional travel mentioned off and on. **

**So...let me get this chapter out and see how it goes. **

**And R&R please since I'll need to know if I should continue or not. **

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Hinata sneezed several times as saw dust filled her nostrils and slowly backed away from the wooden planks that she had been sawing on to make a small stage like area where she was planning to put a small koi pond next to the bamboo wall that would partially seperate the eating area from everything else.

She pinched her nose closed for a moment and waved a hand in front of herself to do something about that damnedable dust and was about to get back to work when she heard the sound of dishes breaking from the kitchen quickly followed by screaming.

_Oh for the love of god- _What had happened this time? She wondered as she dropped her hand away from her nose and smelled the unmistakable scent of something burning and turned around to look toward the kitchen as several of her employees came running out, screaming hysterically.

"Son of a bitch." She muttered as she unplugged the saw and headed towards the kitchen where she saw reddish orange flames jumping high up in the air at one of the stoves and quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher that she kept in case of emergencies and used it on the fire to put it out before it spread to everything else.

After all she didn't want to disappoint one of the few friends she's made since coming to this strange new world after running into that weird guy in the purple PJ's and cape. And she was pretty sure that if she called April now and told her that her bar had just been burned down that her friend might not forgive her for a while since this party was important to her.

The second the fire was out she grabbed the former source of the flames and tossed it in the sink and grabbed some baking soda from one of the shelves and sprinkled as much as she dared onto the pan, not wanting it to start burning again as she hissed. "Damn it Jackie. I thought I told you to go play fire bug somewhere else."

"Uh...sorry..." Someone said from someplace behind her, causing her to jerk around to give the teenager she'd taken in several weeks ago a disgruntled look.

Jackie Douglas was a walking talking social nightmare for various reasons. None of which were his fault because of his physical deformities. He'd been born with extra bone fragments in his skull that made the skin under his short sandy blond hair protrude to look like horns.

His hands were missing one finger each, his feet had seven toes and he also had a tail. One that could be used to wrap around things and hang upside down from which was one of Jackies favorite things to do. Aside from cooking that is. Which was why when he had heard about the specifications of the menu that April had put together for her friends, he had volunteered himself to attempt cooking the dishes.

Hinata could understand the kid wanting to make himself useful. She could even understand him trying to follow his passion as a cook. But she just wished he'd stop spacing out and burning her things. This was the third fire in... She glanced down at the watch on her wrist and sighed. Two hours.

This was the third fire in two hours.

_Dammit_. How was she supposed to meet her deadline if this kept happening? "I-I'm s-sorry M-Miss H-H-Hinata. I-I d-didn't m-mean t-too-"

"Chill kid. I'm not that bothered by losing another pan..." Hinata said as she walked over to the boy and put a hand on top of his head, feeling his horns poke her palm as he blinked those haunted sky blue eyes of his at her. "You didn't get burned did you?"

Jackie shook his head slowly, still unsure of how to react to her calm and cool attitude towards him. "No. Mark pulled me back before I could get hurt." Jackie said quietly. Hinata gave him a slow smile and wiped at one of her cheeks with her shirt sleeve, a habit that Jackie had noticed she did a lot when she was feeling a little bit stressed.

"Okay here's what's going to happen kiddo. We're going to have you run to the store around the corner to get several new pans. Then your going to grab some more stuff to cook some of those things that Miss April asked for. And later tonight once we leave here, I'll make hamburgers and we'll watch Batman."

"The original?"

"Hell yeah."

"Okay!" Jackie said excitedly as he turned and ran out of the kitchen to grab the hoodie and gloves that he wore out in public to keep from being stared at and singled out. Hinata grinned as she watched him run and sighed. _Silly boy._ Hinata thought in bemusement as she dug out her wallet and pulled out several crisp hundred dollar bills and stepped out the back door and waited for Jackie to come running back to her to get the money.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

It was unusual for them to be out during the day due to how easily they could be spotted by others. But Leo had felt it somewhat necessary since he had told April that they would scope out the place and learn what they could.

What they hadn't expected was to see the woman, Hinata, several times off and on. Carrying planks of wood, painting-

The thick black smoke had been somewhat _alarming_ to them until it had died down.

Which was a relief because they didn't think it would be wise to expose themselves to help people out of a burning building in broad daylight. So when the woman came walzing outside like nothing was happening and leaned against the side of the building, then they seemed able to relax some. Until they saw a kid about twelve or thirteen come running out of the bar wearing a baggy sky blue hoodie and baggy jeans.

Hinata leaned down a little bit and gave the kid some money and the boy grinned and started jumping around like Mikey did on a sugar high while chanting loudly, "Hamburgers! Batman! Woo-hoo!"

Hinata clapped her hands and the kid automatically fell silent as she reached out and pulled the hood up into place on his head and warned him to be careful and if he wasn't back in an hour- She was going to come looking for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be an Leo/OC story with interdimentional travel mentioned off and on. **

**So...let me get this chapter out and see how it goes. **

**And R&R please since I'll need to know if I should continue or not. **

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

After that Hinata was called back inside for something, which meant that their observations of her were done for now. But they could observe the kid that had left the bar and try to figure out what sort of people she kept close to her.

Moving quickly from rooftop to rooftop, keeping the kid in view, they followed him down the block to the store on the corner and watched him go in. Raph made an impatient sound and Mikey elbowed him in the side, causing him to grunt. They sat there on the apartment building across the street from the store observing the boy as he went from one corner of the store to another.

All in all he was in the store less than fifteen minutes before coming out again and heading back the way he came. The turtles moved purposefully, following above the boys head- And were forced to stop when the boy was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an alley way, causing him to drop his bags as he disappeared.

"Oh shell." Don muttered as the kid was thrown to the ground and kicked a few times. Leo made a tsking sound from between clenched teeth then stood up and stepped to the edge of the roof.

He didn't bother weighing the outcomes of his decision. The kid was too young and too weak to fend for himself against even_ one_ person. And with so many predators roaming the streets both day and night, the turtles had come across such _grisly_ sights while growing up that they simply couldn't turn their backs on the boy.

Not even if they were exposed to the whole world.

Leo let himself free fall to the ground below, quietly landing on the balls of his feet behind the kid's attacker with his brothers not far behind him.

The boy was dangling from the front of his hoodie looking for all intents and purposes, limp like a rag doll. Leo could see baby blue eyes awash with tears under the hood, along with a bit of a bruise where he'd hit his cheek on the ground. His bottom lip was busted and he looked so damn scared.

The man holding him pulled out a switchblade and held it up in front of the boy's face in a threatening manner and growled at him to hand over any money he had and Leo was surprised by how quickly the boy handed what money he had left from his shopping, over to the guy. "Please, please don't hurt me!"

The man smacked the kid, knocking his head back and causing his hood to fall back away from his head. Leo froze up just behind the kids attacker, his eyes going wide at what he was seeing. Did this kid actually have horns? Or was his eyes playing tricks on him?

The man gave a dark laugh, "Well, well what have we here? One of little miss Hina's freaks- Tell me kid, what does that bitch see in you disgusting things?" Leo gnashed his teeth and started to reach out when something fell from the rooftop that he and his brothers had just come from. Looking up, it barely registered with him that what he saw falling through the air was a body.

_Hinata? _Was his first thought, but he quickly shook it aside until the figure landed and stood up to it's full height. A whopping five foot six. Just a foot smaller than himself and Raph.

He heard the cracking of knuckles and blinked as dark hair was pushed back away from an angelic face. "If you have questions, sir- I'd be more than happy to answer them after I break your arms and legs for scaring my boy Jackie." A feminine voice said in a sickly sweet tone.

Leo and the others all blanched a little bit, wondering what they had just accidentally stepped into as the man flung the kid back where he would have hit the side of the one of the buildings if Mikey hadn't have moved forward and gabbed him before he could get hurt as the woman rushed forward and sent the guy flying with a vicious kick to the chest.

The man hit the stone wall of the building closest to them with a sickening thud before falling to the ground and laying still. The woman was quiet for a moment before shifting her attention to the four of them and holding out one of her hands and said in a demaning tone. "The boy. Give him here."

Mikey looked at Leo for a second, his expression clearly saying, _What the hell? _Before he looked back at the woman that Leo now recognized as April's friend Hinata, his arms tightening a little bit around the boy. "What are you going to do with him?" Mikey asked in an uneasy tone. The woman blinked at him, looking startled by his question for a moment then started laughing.

"What sort of q-question is that?" She wheezed inbetween breaths before saying in a teasing tone. "You act as if I'm going to eat him alive or something."

Mikey opened his mouth and shot back, "Well for all we know you _will_ eat him!"

"I'm not an ogre. Besides the kid has been staying with me for the past few weeks because of some family issues."

"But-" raph started to say something. Possibly ask her if she was bothered by how the kid looked, but saying something like that would be cruel. Especially coming from them, so he stopped and didn't say anything else. Leaving it up to Hinata to guess at what she had almost been asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes and stepped forward until she was directly in front of Mikey and carefully took the boy from him.

"But what?" She asked Raph softly, her tone coaxing. And Leo got the distinct impression that she was setting a trap for them...metaphorically speaking of course, just waiting for them to say something wrong so that she could knock them around like she had the guy that had mugged the boy.

"Uh...nothing." Raph said quickly as he put his hands up and _slowly_ backed away. Not wanting to be anywhere within striking distance of the woman's feet. He'd already seen what they could do and was duly impressed.

Hinata's lips quirked as if she were amused and shifted her hold on the kid so that she could pull his hood back up into place. "Poor little guy has had a rough time lately, what with everyone singling him out because of his horns and such." She said in a motherly tone as she cradled the boy in her arms then said, "Do me a favor fella's, grab the stuff my boy dropped and carry it for me since my hands are full."

"Uh..." Raph said, unsure of what the next move should be.

"We would but-" Mikey started to say when Leo cut him off.

"We can't be seen." Leo said almost apologetically as he shook his head slowly. Hinata looked at them and raised a brow at them.

"We can stick to the alleys if that would make you feel more comfortable." They all opened their mouths to argue but she didn't give them a chance too. She had already turned and started walking, leaving them both stunned and with no choice but to do as she had asked.

But that didn't mean that they liked it any. Even if they did stick to the alleys.


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be an Leo/OC story with interdimentional travel mentioned off and on. **

**So...let me get this chapter out and see how it goes. **

**And R&R please since I'll need to know if I should continue or not. **

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The turtles followed Hinata silently, their minds awhirl with questions like, _What is she up too? Why does this feel like a trap? What is she planning? _

So when they finally reached the bar they were both somewhat relieved and worried about what would happen next. They slipped through the back door and found themselves in a kitchen area which was rare for bars unless they had grills and food menu's.

"You can put the stuff down anywhere and make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to take the kiddo here, upstairs. I'll be back in a sec." Hinata said in a cheerful tone as she shifted her hold on the boy again so that his head was laying on her shoulder.

The four blinked at her back and felt torn between swearing and running out the door. How did you deal with someone who's very presence made you lose all capacity to run? Someone who's very presence was so _intimidating_ that it made them all shiver?

The second she was gone Raph dropped the bags he'd been carrying and asked, "Anyone else here think little miss _I'm-all-that_ is a man?"

Don set his bags down on the counter in front of him and then scratched the underside of his jaw. "I didn't see an adam's apple."

"So?"

"So to be a man, she'd have to have one."

"Well I'm scared of her..." Mikey finally said. They all looked at him. Surprised by the fact that he, a trained ninja was afraid of what- A hundred and twenty nine pound woman? That is until he grinned and said, "But only in that weird, Please ma'am do it again, sort of way."

"Well she does have a nice pair of legs on her." Don said softly. Almost shyly.

Mikey grinned wickedly, "It wasn't her legs that_ I_ was looking at. But whatever." Raph and Leo exchanged identical looks of, _What the hell is going on with them?_ Just as Hinata walked back in and they all looked at her.

"Okay, kids in bed, the groceries and such are here. The place is still standing..." Leo smiled politely, about to tell her that it was time that they leave when Hinata smiled at them and he suddenly found himself losing all ability to think much less speak.

"Would you guys like to stay for lunch?" She asked. Mikey made a chirping sound and all but ran over to her and grabbed her up in a bear hug then looked at Leo with his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"Mikey we have to go."

"But look at her! She's so cute!" Mikey said as he grasped her chin and turned her head at an almost painful angle so that Leo could see her blink at him and growled something under his breath as Mikey let her go and jumped around in place anxiously. Waiting for his elder brother to give permission.

It took a moment or so but Leo finally sighed and hung his head in defeat. _Damn_. It looked like they weren't going to get out of the bar and away from the woman anytime soon. _And I told Splinter that we would be back before noon too. _Leo thought as Mikey jumped around a little bit more. Acting more like a ping pong ball bouncing off of two walls than a twenty five year old disciplined ninja.

Hinata chuckled, the sound low and husky as she moved over to one of the cabinets next to the fridge and pulled out some bread. "You guys don't mind sandwhiches do you?"

"Nah."

"No."

"We don't mind at all-"

"We just need to go home soon-"

"Oh-" Hinata said as she looked over at Leo with an expression of disappointment on her face then set the bread aside and said, "I see. Well...I don't want to keep you if you need to go." Mikey started to say something but Don and Raph regained their senses long enough to grab him and keep him quiet while Leo said.

"Thank you for offering to feed us. We'll be going now." He bowed to her slightly and stopped when he found a delicate hand thrust out into his personal space. He stared at it for a moment, realizing what it was that she wanted and narrowed his eyes slightly, feeling that this was a trick of some kind. Some way for her to get a good feel for them and what they were.

It wasn't happening since his hand had three fingers and green skin just like the others. Still... It would be rude to just leave her hanging. But he knew better than to shake hands with an unknown person. He was trying to think up a good excuse not to shake her hand when he heard her ask. "Is there a problem?"

"Y-Yes actually. I have a rare skin condition that we're very self conscious about. It's why we're dressed the way we are." Leo said, indicating to their daytime camouflage consisting of the bulky brown long coats, and wide brim hats.

"Ah, I see." Hinata said as she started to put her hand down when Mikey grabbed it in one of his before Leo or anyone else could react and grinned broadly as he shook her hand.

"Well he may have a weird condition, but I don't. So I have no problem shaking your hand dudette." Leo watched Hinata's expression for any signs of shock or surprise while mentally making a note to kick the hell out of Mikey as soon as they were back in the sewers.

Hinata smiled politely as she shook hands with the stranger, noting the thick three fingers along with other things. Like the extra tendons and muscle in the large hand and thick wrist. Hands that could easily crush bone to dust. _So I'm not the only one with hands like this. _She thought in bemusement. Although she had gained the strength in her hands through her Special Ops training. Long before she had come to this world.

"Well, thank you for carrying Jackie's bags for me." She said as the stranger released her hand and waved bye to her as he and his friends headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be an Leo/OC story with interdimentional travel mentioned off and on. **

**So...let me get this chapter out and see how it goes. **

**And R&R please since I'll need to know if I should continue or not. **

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

They didn't bother with the manhole just outside of her bar- that would have simply given too much about them away to her. So they used the one in the next alley over from the bar and the second they were back underground Leo grabbed Mikey and slammed him into the stone and pipes that ran along the walls and snarled.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I say something about a rare skin condition and you decide, _Oh hey, let me fuck with Leo and go ahead and shake the human's hand anyways_!"

"Geez, Leo! Chill out! I was just trying to be nice." Mikey said, his eyes wide in the face of his eldest brother's fury.

"No you weren't. If you had done it just to be nice I wouldn't be so pissed. But you did it because you were flirting! You endangered _us_ and our_ family_ to flirt with an unknown person!"

"Well it isn't like we've been close to humans much over the years. Besides she was nice!" Mikey said as if admitting that made everything right. Instead it just seemed to make Leo even more pissed if the loud animalistic growl he emitted was any indication before he slammed Mikey's shell against the wall again out of pure frustration then backed off and looked at Don and Raph, both of whom were strangely silent.

Both watching the argument with interest.

"Of course she was acting nice you moron. She was doing the same thing that we were doing! Gathering information."

"Dude- _Calm down_. What the hell could she learn from a frigging handshake? I have three fingers and my skin feels like leather. That's it for the info part so what's really freaking you out?" Mikey growled, shoving at Leo. Leo made an irritated sound and shoved back.

"I don't know!" Leo shouted, his voice echoing so loud that it was almost deafening. He blinked as if stunned by his admittance and took a shakey breath in an effort to regain some control of himself and said in a much lower tone. "All I can really say is that woman is different. Didn't you three sense anything _odd_ about her? She had this strangely overwhelming presence."

"And that's all you noticed about her isin't it Leo? That she had an strong presence so that immediately makes her a danger to us." Mikey said in a tone that Leo had never heard before. His tone slightly mocking. Leo's dark blue eyes snapped up to his brother's face and he gave a furious growl and balled his hands into fists and reared one of his arms back as if he were going to punch Mikey. But Raph grabbed his wrist, stopping him cold.

"That's enough from you Leo. You too Mikey." Raph said in a warning tone. Leo turned and glared at him and Don as he jerked his hand free and growled at Raph and Donnie.

"Don't think that I didn't notice you two were flirting too. We're going to have a long heart to heart about this _with_ Splinter present, once we get back to the lair."

"Yeah, yeah." Don said tiredly as he brushed by Leo.

"Whatever you say fearless." Raph said as he and Mikey brushed by their eldest brother. None of them caring whether he followed or not.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Hinata was taking a short lunch break in one of the apartments over her bar where many of her clients slept and even lived sometimes before moving one. Jackie was sound asleep on the bed across from the couch where she was curled up with a computer in her lap and a plate with a sandwhich and chips on a coffee table next to her, looking up unique deformities similar to the ones she had noticed in the guy that had shaken her hand earlier.

So far she hadn't found anything totally similar, which just served to make her even more curious about the four she'd met earlier. _I should have asked their names. _She thought grumpily as she reached over and grabbed a BBQ chip and popped it into her mouth and chewed.

She was typing 'genetic mutations' into the search engine on her computer when she heard Jackie stir and sighed softly as she set the laptop aside. The poor kid was about to bolt up off of the bed like he was on fire and scream his lungs out. Luckily she had had the foresight to grab a pair of ear plugs earlier and put them in.

She saw the covers on the bed get thrown back and crossed her arms and legs as Jackie bolted across the room just like she had known he would and chuckled. _Silly_ _boy._

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Splinter was meditating when he heard the distinct sounds of his sons returning and decided to see how their little outing had gone. Carefully shifting his body, he picked up his walking stick and pushed himself up onto his feet. Pausing slightly when some of his joints popped. _Oh dear_... Splinter thought as he straightened his spine.

Good lord he was getting old.

He padded over to the door to his room as he heard his sons gathing there and quietly opened the door to find all four of his precious young sons, all bowing. "Master we have returned-" Leonardo said formally. Not even noticing that he was standing right there when Mikey and Raph both looked up and gave a little finger wave to him.

Splinter chuckled in amusement, drawing the gaze of his other two sons. "Yes. I can see that. Tell me how your outting to the surface went."


End file.
